Heisei Generations Series
The are series of Movie War films that served as crossovers between the Riders of the Neo-Heisei Era. With the tradition of crossing over the two current riders, the films also feature the appearance of the earlier Heisei Riders as "returning legends". Pac_Man_VS_Heisei_Riders.jpg| News xlarge heiseigenerations 201710 04.jpg| Heisei Generations FOREVER.jpeg| Kamen Riders All Three Films First Film only First and Second Films First and Third Films Second Film only Second and Third Films Third Film only *Another Riders Notes *The Heisei Generations series is considered a "Level Up" from the original Movie War, so it breaks the trend of having a traditional Movie War title. *While most of the previous Movie War films followed a particular three-act format (the first act is dedicated to the previous season, the second act is a story in the current season, and the final act is the actual crossover), each of the ''Heisei Generations movies instead tells a singular story incorporating all involved seasons throughout the entirety of the movie, which previously had only been done in Super Movie War Genesis. **Despite having a continuous narrative instead of separate acts written by different writers, all three films each have two writers involved. ***The first movie was written by Minato Takano under the supervision of Ex-Aid head writer Yuya Takahashi. ***The second movie was cowritten by the Yuya Takahashi and Build head writer Shogo Muto. ***The third movie was written by Zi-O head writer Kento Shimoyama, with Den-O head writer Yasuko Kobayashi supervising the writing of the Den-O scenes. *The series was created to commemorate the ending of the Heisei-era of Japan. *The Ex-Aid Riders and Takeru Tenkuji along with Onari Yamanouchi as well as Kouta Kazuraba are the only characters to appear in the first and second films. **Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, Kiriya and Takeru appear in both civilian and Rider form in both films. **While Kuroto, Poppy and Parado appear in both films. Kuroto only transforms to Kamen Rider Genm in second film while Poppy and Parado never appear transform at all (Kamen Rider Para-DX only appears in the second film as a flashback scene from post-credit of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending). **Kouta only appear as civilian in second film as Gaku Sano was only involved in the second film (Kouta at the end of the first film is stand-in). ***As the result, Ex-Aid, Lazer, Ghost and Gaim appeared in all three films. ****Out of the three films, Ghost is the only Rider that have his original actor reprising his role in some true capacity. Shun Nishime portrays Takeru Tenkuji out of suit in the first and second films, while he only voices Ghost in the third. *The first and second films have the character which were revealed as the true identities of mysterious evil Rider-like characters who do not transform. (Kuroto Dan does not assume Kamen Rider Genm in the first and Gentoku Himuro does not assume Night Rogue and Soichi Isurugi (under Evolto's possession) does not assume Blood Stalk in the second installment). *The second and third films have the main casts of both series which they absent on this film. (Nariaki Utsumi in the second and the Time Jackers (Heure, Ora and Sworz) are absent in the third installment). Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers